User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (bureaucrat) for this wikia wiki. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. :Contact @: drcforrestor on AIM & gtalk. facebookraptrtwitter --> (this used to be a thing on wikia) Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide A LB gamer ---- = Saved Conversations = DR. A, Dr.F, are you a real Dr., or is that just your screen name? :i am in fact not a doctor of any kind. dr clayton forester was a character from war of the worlds and on mystery science theater 3000, a tv show on comedy central and the sci-fi channel. 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Is "plugging" acceptable? Hello, Dr. F, Prissybitch, here with a request. I trust your opinion and judgement. I've recently joined a PS3 gaming group/forum that caters to adult gamers looking for folks to coop with. So far I really enjoy the camaraderie of the group. When I first visited here I found that, sadly, there weren't many PS3 users here to converse with. I still love the wiki and visit it often for game reference. I would like to drop a plug for the group in the Watercooler forum or even the PS3 trading forum. Would this be acceptable under wiki rules and etiquette? I just want to offer other PS3 users a place to find other PS3 users who still play the game and will be playing BL2. Any advice you could offer in this matter would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, Prissy:) 03:10, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :social groups and websites are not subject to the rules for commercial sites. any and all communities and groups for this, or any, game may be endorsed, shamelessly plugged and yes, even pimped. very good question PB ty4askn. 04:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Blogs too. specially blogs. blogs Thanks for your support and prompt reply. Good day to ya! 11:43, May 26, 2012 (UTC) =Old Conversations= ::*vacation ubx commented out 18:26, July 22, 2014 (UTC) secret forum police :see Forum:Dein_SS_auf_der_forums Videos I'm going to say this with as much tact as I can: "WTF is this shit !?" *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Toil_and_Trouble *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Where_Angels_Fear_to_Tread_Part_2 *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/The_Once_and_Future_Slab *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Wildlife_Preservation *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/The_Talon_of_God Since when are we IGN's personal video host? Where you aware about this? I'm not sure I can really communicate how much I despise videos on a wiki. They undermine the core "community" aspect of a wiki. They belong on talk, blog or user. NOT mainspace. Anyways, I was going to remove them, but: #They've been here since September 27th and no one has removed them yet. #The person to have uploaded them is User:JAlbor, on the "Wikia Community Development Team". Do you have any stance? happypal (talk • ) 17:19, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :there is, unfortunately, a push for videos (yes, any videos) on wikia at the moment. recently, or while you were out, staff hardcoded "related videos" into the format. i believe this did not get the desired response. in order for it to seem as though many videos are linked i believe staff is attaching all "official" and corporate partner (IGN is GBX partner in Blands1) videos whether they are published or not. you may, as an admin, Be Bold and take it upon yourself to move the vids. i dont think even the admins can actually delete wikia video library files. i cannot as i have agreed to go along w/ staff on this and several other projects which may or may not come to fruition. however comma i must ask this as well. are you ok w/ the challenge walkthrough spam of videos on challenges pages? i cannot take a stand against one and support the other. likewise i do not think we can only suppress jorge's (IGN's) videos. my own opinion is videos may be presented in a blog or forum as visual aids and enjoy the freedom of expression each user is granted in those namespaces. narrated videos, imo, should be banned from the internet forever. that said simple gameplay walkthroughs have been used (1, ONE, per page) since 2009. ::thank you for asking and allowing me to soapbox. 19:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) 9 months later... The inclusion of guides on the wiki will inherently include videos but the goal is to "cull out" vids that are bloated, replacing such vids for concise ones. Should there be a criteria policy for video? 18:18, July 24, 2013 (UTC) the point being discussed here was what to do w/ staff's torrent of unpublished video uploads/inclusions. last i looked they were not orphans like images are, i should check that. community can decide which video(s) are suited to remain in articles. right now there is not a major competition. 22:03, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Good point... So your saying that we need better videos right? I'll get on it. 11:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) BackToTop Any chance we can put a BackToTopButton in our wikia footer? (This is after my failing to manually code the #top function into a particularly long page.) 07:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :please blog or forum proposal. good idea. 17:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC) columns and rows hello are there any shortcut keys for inserting rows and colums before/after if there are please have them tagged to the appropriate menu functions so newbies can learn them easily Mosstak1977 (talk) 23:11, April 2, 2014 (UTC)mosstak1977 :this is a fair request. users that have been around since the first game know to copy and paste the preceding entry and overwrite the new data. it is not too much to ask that an exaple be left in the commented section. as for columns they are built into the template and would require that the template be rewritten (requires approved proposal blog) or table written long hand from scratch (no mean feat). sometimes those of us whove been here a while get so used to doing things long hand (so it looks right) we forget our responsibility to make the wiki user friendly. good call. ty4Nput. 12:35, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I need some help Excuse me but i need some help uploading my builds to the Borderlands 2 builds section. And thanks in advace! Like a boss (in fallout new vegas) (talk) 19:42, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :from axton builds: Category page for Axton Character Builds. Please note that builds are not articles a must therefore be *a subpage of user namespace *a user talkpage (available to UCs also) *a forum A template may be available shortly after release date. Until then please use .txt notation and/or table(s). :then just add the appropriate category to your finished page. 12:34, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Signature problems? Hi... I just noticed you left a message on my talk page involving my signature... is there a problem with it? I had it on a different wiki so if its a problem let me know. I am on fire (Good job you have eyes) 22:51, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :only if you will be using it on talk and forum pages. the signature itself is fine. however, it takes at least 4 lines of the page in source which does not comply with Borderlands_Wiki:Signature_policy. im sure other wikis would appreciate your using a referenced signature as well. personally this allows me to use variants or even different signatures on various wikis. 1on brink 2on bulletstorm. 04:19, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't think he realises just how much completely redundant CSS is bloating that signature... -_- WarBlade (talk) 06:35, June 11, 2014 (UTC) in point of fact it would not show if user used a sigref. 07:25, June 11, 2014 (UTC) }} =New Conversations= start here Fail to categorize images Hello Dr. Clayton Forrestor, user Torgue here. I'm new here and I didn't know that I had to categorize the images I uploaded, so I apologize if I caused you any trouble. Also thank you for blocking me, because otherwise I wouldn't have discovered that all images gotta be categorized. I can try to find and categorize all the uncategorized images I've uploaded so far to make up for my mistake. In the future I'll be more careful before editing anything so I won't mess up again. See you around. Torgue (talk) 19:24, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :messing up is part of learning. so is communication so please keep an eye on your talk page. i very much doubt you will be blocked again provided you categorize and publish your uploads (if only on your own userpage). there is a link to this wiki's policies in the topnav and IatBR and his greeters are always around to help get you started. its a community so you never have to go it alone. 20:10, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages Why is mainspace information on the weapons in their respective talk pages? The tables can be used in the article page.--0Blink (talk) 21:58, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :If you're referring to the item variant tables for Borderlands content, that was someone's idea way back in the day, and while I can only speculate at the rationale it seems logical when you look at the bloated mess that results for popular weapons like the HellFire. For Borderlands 2 and beyond we've put those variants on sub-pages instead. Note that patches can update weapon stats and make old data somewhat redundant, so obsolete variants also get shifted aside (archived) to make way for a new variant page in the primary position. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:48, July 10, 2014 (UTC) (The Ë'vil Dr. F agrees with the preceding statement. they would never be stable and would never fit in w/ article format.) :On a similar note, it is being looked at for character quotes to go onto sub-pages. Although stable, quotes also bloat pages to a large degree. Any current thoughts on that from the administrators? I believe the subject is raised by a blog from WarBlade. 06:54, July 11, 2014 (UTC) link or it dint happen. 21:06, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :It's true. One of my musings in which I pointed out that we ''could do that, and I also pointed out that I didn't want to take on that project any time soon so it's currently nothing more than an idea. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:19, July 14, 2014 (UTC) need a blog to sign man or a forum. quick like. firefall is releasing tomorrow. i gotta get it on. /heat 21:26, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :So its just an open (but good) idea atm... 06:56, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Liaison Admin Thanks for the UotM, I was just helping out. Thank you for also taking away the Admin title that (in my mind) conflicts with being a liaison between Admins and RC's, RC's and RC's, and (most importantly) running interference against the 'crat on behalf of all those who would freely edit (read:mess up your wiki). 06:56, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Page problems Some pages are appearing very small, I feel like a chipmunk. Perhaps staff can be contacted to correct the problem. I will look around to see if any other pages were adversely affected. 18:19, July 22, 2014 (UTC) parent page Hi Dr. F! My name is Mike- I'm on the Gaming Community team over here at Wikia. I'm reaching out today to see if it's okay if we set up a "Parent Page" on the Borderlands Wiki. Also, if you’re okay with it, do you and the other admins have any interest in helping us fill it out? Here is a Parent Page example from The Grand Theft Auto Wiki to give you an idea of what the page entails. Essentially, it's a guide to help parents figure out if a game series is appropriate for their child. We try and put in a little more detail than just the ESRB rating, and tap into actual players who know how the game works, what the online experience is like, etc. Please let me know if you have any questions about any of this. We’re planning on setting up the pages over the next week or so, so I hope to hear back from you before then. Thanks! Cheers, Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:14, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :yes and yes. this is a wiki for an adult rated game and this wiki's policies are written accordingly. grand idea. 02:04, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Great! I went ahead and imported the template and started the page up over here: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Project:ParentPage Feel free to add to it and just let me know if you need any help. Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:28, August 4, 2014 (UTC) So sad i just watched mystery science theater 3000 yesterday and now understand your username. you are clayton forrester from the movie. *facepalm* 01:49, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :i am, in fact, not the excellent Mr. Trace Beaulieu yet i strive to emulate his character's comic tyranny. thank you for watching and keep circulating the tapes. also dont miss Cinimatic Titanic. 02:56, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Character Quotes, Transcripts and ECHOs Hi there, it's been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, I've been making transcripts of stuff recently, and would like input into how they should be organized, since it's ultimately up to an admin to make the call. I've spoken to WarBlade about it here, and summarized most of the problems here. HybridDragoness (talk) 01:58, October 17, 2014 (UTC) easta eg I found an Easter Egg in Bl The Pre Sequel. In Tycho's Limbs . I want to ask first if this Easter Egg has benn contributed yet and second if you could help me contributing what i found. :im looking but i dont see an easter egg page for TPS. Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Easter Eggs would be the place for it. 21:56, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Adding appropriate templates to The Pre-Sequel weapons I created a small robot to build the weapon templates for the Pre-Sequel weapons. It also spits out a list of articles by weapon type for use with autowikibrowser so I technically could add the appropriate category to these weapon pages. However it would cause a massive amount of edits on the wiki, since I don't have a bot flagged account it's not possible for me to hide them. So I can do one of a few things: send the the article lists (and robot if you want to use it yourself?), just go ahead and do it anyway or whatever you suggest... I just wanted to check before I do anything, after all it pays to be courteous. -- 23:42, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :have you, in fact, blogged your intention of botting this wiki? if so, please link it. if not i suggest you do. performing major changes w/ or w/o a bot can get a user banned. i feel i should remind everyone reading this that this is a community effort and even the best of intentions (or best of results for that matter) cannot excuse placing one user's vision above all else. ty4asking. 00:26, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I haven't made a blog regarding this (Who do I address it to? How to I ask the question?) my main concern is regarding the volume of articles that would be updated. The actual change to the article is minimal, simply adding the relevant template to the end of the article. I'm not sure what exactly to write in the article beyond "hey is it ok if I flood the recent changes list with an influx of template appends to the weapons articles" which apart from being slightly annoying in terms of the recent changes list, doesn't really affect the community at large. The main issue is permission to run the changes and the only person I imagine who can give said permission is the wiki admins like you. -- 00:52, October 25, 2014 (UTC) in your blog i suggest you explain your bot, what it will do, when you plan to run it, and why you feel these edits need be botted (sheer volume of edits). address it to the community. while i have, to some extent, the final say, permission is derrived from a mandate from the masses. 01:13, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, I have made a blog post, hopefully that explains everything in enough detail. -- 01:31, October 25, 2014 (UTC) More info for the wiki. I do not know how to add a box the legendaries, so I thought I should tell an administer that the Sham is also in Borderlands the Pre-Sequel. MetalForTheWin (talk) 04:14, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :thank you. 04:30, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Bot account Howdy. I'd like to ask for a bot flag and to be added to the AWB white list page for account User:Gunnybot. I'd like to run over the BL2 and BLPS location pages and change the links from the Cult of the Vault page to the cult of the vault page for each specific game (Cult of the Vault locations (Borderlands 2) and Cult of the Vault locations (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel)). I'd rather make these minor edits by bot. I use AWB and am experienced enough to make the edits I'm describing. If you need bonafides of my editing skills, please see my contributions at Nukapedia, The Fallout Wiki. The Gunny ' 22:37, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :that can be done. have you run this by the community in a blog (or forum) yet? hit me up after that is done. 04:17, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Have not yet, will do. I'll get back to you with the results. Thanks.' The Gunny ' 21:03, December 5, 2014 (UTC) re: bot account Happy holidays to you, too! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:55, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Moderator Rights Update BertH Blog on Community Central (AKA "FYI") So there's a rework on moderator rights being rolled out, which admittedly has little impact here at the moment, but it did get me thinking about message walls again. -- WarBlade (talk) 06:33, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :ty. seems odd. or is it just me? in wikia philosophy Moderator is a euphemism for Censor? or is it spin doctor? if you want to replace talk pages w/ reply boards just please make sure you have the support of the community. thanks again. 11:36, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Nah, I've never been a strong proponent of them personally - I just can't decide which way to jump off the fence on that issue, so I just sit back and wait to see if anyone launches a strong campaign for messages walls. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:40, January 22, 2015 (UTC) imo it defeats the purpose of having discussions off stage. putting the content before the personalities. ill probly get hate mail from someone's mom b/c their child was not honored/cherished/validated (enough) by letting them write on the wiki w/ permanent crayons; to whom i can only say - this is not a series of children's games! keep your stay-at-home-children in the basement where they belong, just ask ''my mom ffs. and stay tuned folks, ill get those participation awards out to each and every one of you real soon. 12:57, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Help When I reach New Haven by foot or Runner (I don't have access to its U-Station), the game freezes 5-10 seconds after entry. I don't know if it's the disk or the Xbox causing the freeze, since there's 7.5 GB free space, and I presume the game doesn't take up that much. Funds (talk) 22:53, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :unless the console is directed to play off of disc i bleve this game will be run from local hard drive. it is well you know your free space on hand. i would suggest verify local files or reinstall. one assumes this is a 360 and not a 1stXBox or a One. if this doesnt work please provide details of console version and game version (goty, vanilla, philippines special edition, etc). 00:33, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Xbox 360, playing off the disc. The other games I have work properly. Just noticed that the disc is scratched, its just a standard edition. Perhaps that's why the game isn't working properly, so I'lll just buy a new disk. Once it arrives, I will check if I can get through New Haven without the game freezing up. If it does, then the Xbox 360 has issues, and I may have to buy a new one. I'll let you know if it works or not. Funds (talk) 02:49, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :consider getting a non scratched used disc or wait for a sale. once you have a key for the game i should think any (xbox 360) disc would work for you. 06:18, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I just noticed that the screen for New Haven didn't appear when Claptrap was typing on the pad. Not sure if that was related to the scratched disc or not. Funds (talk) 18:52, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ECHONet name of chat how did you change the chat name?Ninja Bush02 (talk) 18:40, April 23, 2015 (UTC)ninja bush02 :a very good question my friend. however comma i cannot find where the deuce we did that. it was so long ago and it was, for me, a fix and forget. i will post the link here or on your talk page, most likely both, when i find that dratted page. ty for your patience. 21:02, April 29, 2015 (UTC) MediaWiki:Chat-join-the-chat on your wiki. 22:22, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi there! I’m Andrew, one of the community managers at Wikia. If you don’t know me, here’s my CC profile. I like baseball, laying on the beach with no plans or goals for the day, and climbing things. We have a new beta project out, and since it's going to be critical to Wikia's future, we're asking for your help. We want to partner with your community (and a couple others) and collaborate on a redesign of your existing infoboxes. It’s not a small task, but it’s one that we think we can get done relatively quickly and efficiently. Our engineers - both here in San Francisco and in Poland - will get hands-on with your community and work with your team to redesign the infoboxes. You can read more here in the forum (and head to the sandbox to give it a whirl), but the tl:dr version: our current infobox structure translates very poorly to mobile experiences, and mobile is where Wikia’s growth lies. We came up with a solution that will take a bit of effort, but will pay significant dividends in the near future. What we're hoping is that we can use this community to test out its strengths and limitations while we get it from “beta” to “full feature”. What you get out of the deal: *Wikia engineers who will work directly with your community to update the code that underpins your infoboxes *Access to staff for feedback, and our promise that your ideas will be taken seriously *A head-start on this change and therefore a significant upgrade in your community’s visibility What we get out of the deal: *Several fresh sets of eyes that can help us understand how this will be used by the average Wikian *A test community that will let us track how the new infobox structure is used by visitors and viewers *The opportunity to share this initiative’s successes (and failures, I’m sure!) with the wider Wikia community and show them that it’s a smart plan for our shared mobile future Please talk this over with your admin team and let me know. I’m happy to answer any and all questions about this - please use my wall or just keep the conversation going here. Ducksoup (talk) 01:58, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :I was intrigued when I first heard about this, and then edged quietly away once I realised the extent to which things might change. This is a massive rework. -- WarBlade (talk) 02:51, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Mr. Soup- :the infoboxes created and tuned for this wiki were fashioned long ago, in wikia years, by persons retired or moved on, so, if central wants to overhaul the infoboxes now would be a good time to gather support. please compose a blog for recruitment of users and i (or you) can link it in com corner and promote it accordingly. im afraid all the actual admin team is gone or committed to many wikis. the tempops are fair game but must volunteer like any other user. :please excuse me if this comes off standoffish or even angry. the infoboxes used on this wiki are very old and hand designed by some very dedicated persons. in very few cases have users had to go to staff for help, and even then it was staff known to participate in _this_ wiki. each upgrade to infoboxes has been a labour of an individual or small team who wanted to make something work better. that said, i bleve we have the best and most specifically tuned infoboxes on wikia. :i myself will not be participating as ive been left standing at the alter by staff on no less than three occasions in what turned out to be make work for the SF office. that said i encourage any and all users and admins to join staff in what im sure will be an educational endeavour. :also of note is that there are several iterations of infobox in play on this wiki. please be careful not to break what has taken many years to set up. thank you. 10:47, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::@Ducksoup: I've been thinking, since the Penny Dreadful wiki got dropped in my hands, I've been tinkering with things to get it tidied up, and because it's still in an early formative state it strikes me as a simpler prospect to overhaul. The character infobox was ported in by one of the members, and I've cleaned up some of its shortcomings before adding several wikitext parser functions to generate categories. I was about to embark on a small project to standardise all the infoboxes to one style anyway, so your entry here looking for another volunteer test community is timely. Drop me a note on my wall there if volunteering Penny Dreadful is of any use. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:27, May 20, 2015 (UTC) as evinced by his edit count here to say WarBlade is a power user would be an understatement in the extreme. he was however, conscripted by me in time of need and has kindly stayed on. i would suggest that penny dreadful could benefit greatly from the more broad strokes of this endearour whereas blands wiki would likey require a more surgical application. in short id recommend you avail yourselves of both wikis. just my two coppers. 18:28, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Part Deux Hello there, Mr. Forrestor! OK, I'll put together a brief little blog/proposal and send it over. May I ask: what did Wikia do to upset you? I'd like to make it right, if I can. :this would involve several past events and wikia programs to which i am no longer a party. none of which has impinged upon the management of this or any particular wikia wiki. think nothing of it. suffice to say however, that i no longer am available for programs or features in which i am the principal or sole actor. as the current project involves staff's participation intrinsically i have faith the members of this and the other volunteer wikis shall be treated well. i thank you for your intentions. 18:21, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay then. I wrote this up for y'all - let me know if anything needs clarification. Ducksoup (talk) 23:22, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey, Forrestor! Did you happen to find time to talk this over with the admin team? Ducksoup (talk) 21:45, May 26, 2015 (UTC) interesting question that. in point of fact _i_ am the only active admin. the other sysops are people i have coerced in to looking out for the wiki's greater interests. WarBlade is the primary of these and he has expressed interest in the program's use on his other wiki. so far he and i are the only users to respond on your blog. possibly users are to busy playing the game. i rather think most users hope, incorrectly, that it will not effect them or our wiki. ill write a longer response on blog and try to keep it current on the recent changes and recent blogs list. 00:18, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes We’re reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . And we have tools to help! Why we’re doing this Simply put: Most current infobox structure translates very poorly to mobile experiences, and indeed any device that doesn’t use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that Wikia’s traffic is trending mobile. There is an important graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back, and I want to share it here as well: Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It’ll take some effort up front, to be sure, but we’re here to help, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. Tools we’ve designed to ease the process We’ve enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the “old” infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the “Generate draft markup” button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It’s fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the “Convert!” button on the right, which performs the same action as the “Generate draft markup” button. . I’ll help get things rolling by converting a template or two as an example if you’d like me to, as well as watching this forum post for any questions. Knakveey (talk) 23:33, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :as indicated in the previous posting w/ DuckSoup our WarBlade is supervising the conversion here. im sure he will appreciate the info you have provided here. 01:04, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Just a quick question. Hey Dr. F! I'm Wapawap. I'm sort of new to Borderlands (I'm loving it ^_^), and you seem like the connoisseur, so... yeah. My question was if you had a good build for a Cataclysm Siren with some gear suggestions and things. I don't know why, but I can't seem to play without knowing what I'm gonna play. I'm currently level 16, and have the skills Flicker and Helios maxed out with one extra point in Foresight. If you have a good build or suggestions, tell me. Thanks, Dr. F! Wapawap (talk) 00:02, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :im not fully up to speed on maya as i usually play a support/reviver. here are some suggestions from the community tho: maya builds. Njoy! 01:58, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for the quick response! Much appreciated. :Wapawap (talk) 02:06, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Editing Page Titles Dr. Clayton Forrestor, I was editing the Claptrap skill tree page to get the newly added skill icons to display when I found that some of the skills no longer directed to their existing pages. The discrepancy came from the capitalization of minor words in their titles. For example, the skill “Livin’ Near the Edge” has the “the” capitalized in the title of its page, despite being a minor word. Is it even worth the trouble of altering page titles just to make it conform to the wiki’s titling standard and also reflect the capitalization as it appears in-game, or should I just go back into the skill tree page and change the capitalization there to reflect the existing page title, despite it being incorrect? Maniacal Mutton (talk) 05:48, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :i cannot say w/o further discussion why Livin' Near The Edge is thus capitalized. i can say that you can rename a link by typing blah blah which results in "blah blah" oddly enough i tried this on your link above and the wiki refuses to recognize the link. it would seem to me the spelling is the same. you might try typing and renaming. if you believe the page should be renamed please bring that up on the talk page, if no counter argument is made you may proceed but please leave a redirect until all pages linked there can be altered to agree w/ said spelling. thank you for bringing these issues to my attention. 08:02, September 6, 2015 (UTC) after having a look it may not be in the nature of that particular template to allow renaming w/i the template. if you wouldnt mind looking at the history of the page and discovering when it was spelled that way and enquire of the author as to why. ty&Njoy! 08:11, September 6, 2015 (UTC) I was all set to post the request to change the article's title on its talk page when I decied to triple check the in-game capitalization on the off chance that I was wrong this entire time. While doing that I found some other Claptrap skill names that had been capitalized incorrectly on their wiki pages. It made me realize that there are probably many articles on this wiki that currently reflect this and that me making a fuss over one article's title really won't make a difference. I'll just re-edit the skill links on the class mod page and skill tree page to match the current article title. [[User:Maniacal Mutton|Maniacal Mutton (talk) 00:36, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :in your defense i have made it clear, on more than one occasion, that the style used in game is the trump. so we will certainly look into that. if not myself personally, someone will sort that to proper. soon. ish . . . 05:44, September 7, 2015 (UTC) ::as an aside keep in mind that claptrap skills are new pages and may not have been policed up to par w/ the rest of the wiki. yet.